


Art for RBB fanfic: (In)Convenience Store

by texasfandoodler



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:23:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texasfandoodler/pseuds/texasfandoodler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur knew his father's decision to have him head up the New York division of Pendragon Pharmaceuticals wasn't a good one, but it's not until he finds himself in a convenience store being held up at gunpoint that he realises quite how bad it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for RBB fanfic: (In)Convenience Store

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EachPeachPearPlum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EachPeachPearPlum/gifts).



*repost due to user name change*

 

Texasfandoodler's Art Masterpost

  
  
Disclaimer: Merlin belongs to Shine and BBC, my RBB partner and I just took a moment to play with the characters for a bit ^.^

 

RBB Prompt #1011  
Art Characters: Merlin, Arthur, Gwaine, Morgana

Art Ratings: All pieces PG

Warnings: None

 

Fanfic Title: (In)Convenience Store

Author: EachPeachPearPlum

Pairings: Merlin/Arthur

Fic Rating: T

Word Count: APPROX 10k

Summary: Arthur knew his father's decision to have him head up the New York division of Pendragon Pharmaceuticals wasn't a good one, but it's not until he finds himself in a convenience store being held up at gunpoint that he realises quite how bad it is.

Link to Fanfic here on AO3:[(In)Convenience Store](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1456789)

  
Artists Notes: There are 3 art pieces for this story, though I wish I would have had time to do more! I want to say thank you to my wonderful writer EachPeachPearPlum, who was wonderful enough to take the time and pinch-hit for my abandoned art submission *hugs* You are so awesome! ^.~ Thank you for the time and effort you gave to write this wonderful story.

Now on to the art!......

 

 #1 - Original Prompt - The Attack

#2 - Gwaine and Merlin

#3 - Morgana and Arthur


End file.
